Phillip Lopate
Phillip Lopate (born 1943) is an American poet, film critic, essayist, fiction writer, and academic. Life Youth and education Lopate was born in Brooklyn, New York. He is the younger brother of radio host Leonard Lopate. Phillip Lopate graduated with a B.A. degree from Columbia University in 1964, and received a doctorate from Union Institute & University in 1979.Lopate bio, Hoftsra University website. Accessed Feb. 8, 2011. Lopate worked as a writer-in-the-schools for 12 years and his memoir Being With Children came out of his association with the artists-in-the-school organization Teachers & Writers Collaborative. He has taught creative writing and literature to undergraduate and graduate students at several institutions, including Bennington College, Fordham University, Cooper Union, the University of Houston, New York University (NYU), Columbia University School of the Arts, and The New School. He currently holds the Adams Chair at Hofstra University, where he is Professor of English."Accomplishments," Hofstra Pride. Accessed Feb. 8, 2011. Career Creative writing Lopate's essays, fiction and poetry have appeared in several Pushcart Prize annuals, the anthologies Congregation and Testimony, and The Paris Review, Harper's Magazine, Ploughshares, The Threepenny Review, Harvard Educational Review, the New York Times Book Review, Boulevard, The Journal of Contemporary Fiction, Double Take, and Creative Nonfiction magazine, among others. Travel Lopate has written for the New York Times Sophisticated Traveler, Conde Nast Traveler, European Travel and Life, Sidestreets of the World, and American Way. Architecture Lopate has written about architecture and urbanism for Metropolis, the New York Times, Double Take, Preservation, Cite, and 7 Days, where he wrote a bimonthly architectural column. He has served as a committee-member for the Municipal Art Society and as a consultant for Ric Burns' PBS documentary on the history of New York City. Media critic He has written about movies for The New York Times, Vogue, Esquire, Film Comment, Film Quarterly, Cinemabook, Threepenny Review, Tikkun, American Film, and the anthology The Movie That Changed My Life, among others. A volume of his selected movie criticism,'' Totally Tenderly Tragically'', was published by Doubleday-Anchor in 1998. A massive anthology of American film criticism from the silent era to present day, entitled American Movie Critics: From Silents Until Now, was published in March 2006 for Library of America. Recognition Lopate has been awarded a John Simon Guggenheim Fellowship, a New York Public Library Center for Scholars and Writers Fellowship, two National Endowment for the Arts grants, and 2 New York Foundation for the Arts grants. He also received a Christopher Medal for Being With Children, the Texas Institute of Letters award for best non-fiction book of the year (for Bachelorhood), and was a finalist for the Spielvogel-Diamonstein PEN Award for best essay book of the year (for Portrait of My Body). His anthology Writing New York received an honorable mention from the Municipal Art Society's Brendan Gill Award, and a citation from the New York Society Library. He was also a Lila Wallace Foundation writer-in-residence. He is a Fellow of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences. Publications Poetry *''The Eyes Don't Always Want to Stay Open: Poems and a Japanese fairy tale''. New York: Sun Press, 1972. *''The Daily Round: New poems''. New York: Sun Press, 1976. *''At the End of the Day: Selected poems''. East Rockaway, NY: Marsh Hawk Press, 2010. Novels *''Confessions of Summer: A novel''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1979. *''The Rug Merchant''. New York: Viking, 1987. Short fiction *''In Coyoacan'' (novella). New York: Swollen Magpie Press, 1971. *''Two Marriages: Novellas''. New York: Other Press, 2008. Non-fiction *''Being With Children''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1975. *''Teachers Guide to 'The Art of the Personal Essay'.'' New York: Teachers & Writers, 1994. *''Rudy Burkhardt: Life and work'' (with Vincent Katz). New York: Harry N. Abrams, 2004. *''Waterfront: A journey around Manhattan''. New York: Crown Publications, 2004. **also published as Waterfront: A walk around Manhattan. New York: Anchor, 2005. *''To Show and to Tell: The craft of literary nonfiction''. New York: Free Press, 2013. Essays *''Against Joie de Vivre: Personal essays''. New York: Poseidon Press, 1989. *''Portrait of My Body''. New York: Anchor, 1996. *''Totally, Tenderly, Tragically: Essays and criticism from a life-long love affair with the movies''. New York: Anchor / Doubleday, 1998. *Introductory essay to Bridge of Dreams: The rebirth of the Brooklyn Bridge. New York: Hudson Hills Press, 1999. *Introductory essay to Seaport: New York's vanished waterfront: Photographs from the Edwin Levick Collection. Washington, DC: Smithsonian / Newport News, VA: Mariners' Museum, 2004. *''Notes on Sontag''. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 2009. *''Portraits inside My Head: Essays''. New York: Free Press, 2013. Collected editions *''Bachelorhood: Tales of the metropolis'' (essays, stories & poems). Boston: Little, Brown, 1981. *''Getting Personal: Selected writings''. New York: Basic Books, 2003. Edited *''George Kelly, Jr., 1945-1975: Memories and feelings by the entire community of P.S. 75'' (booklet). New York: Teachers & Writers, 1976. *''The Art of the Personal Essay: An anthology from the classical era to the present''. New York: Doubleday-Anchor, 1994. *''Writing New York: A literary anthology''. New York: Library of America, 1998. *''Journal of a Living Experiment: A documentary history of the first ten years of Teachers and Writers Collaborative''. New York: Teachers & Writers Press, 1979. *''The Anchor Essay Annual: The best of 1997''. New York: Anchor / Doubleday, 1997. *''The Anchor Essay Annual: The best of 1998''. New York: Anchor / Doubleday, 1998. *''The Art of the Essay: The best of 1999''. New York: Anchor, 1999. *''American Movie Critics: An anthology from the silents until now''. New York: Library of America, 2006. Except where noted, bibliographical writings courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Phillip Lopate, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 16, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems * Phillip Lopate profile & 7 poems at the Academy of American Poets ;Books *Philip Lopate at Amazon.com ;About *Phillip Lopate at Columbia School of the Arts *Phillip Lopate Official website. *Family is a big deal to me, by Phillip Lopate, in Bookpod *Willow Springs interview with Phillip Lopate Category:American essayists Category:American novelists Category:Columbia University alumni Category:Columbia University faculty Category:Living people Category:1943 births Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:People from Brooklyn